


Digi Uni - The Academy to Defend Both Worlds

by Witchboy21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Injury, M/M, Post-Digimon Adventure tri., Romance, Slow Burn, University, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchboy21/pseuds/Witchboy21
Summary: Digi Uni is an academy/university of sorts that was created to defend the human world and digital world from the evil digimon from the dark area as well as humans who want to take over the world. The university is divided into fields where each digidestined is assigned a position based on their partners. Other Digidestine and tamer are allowed to join and are placed in one of the fields based on their digimon partner and assessment. During their time at the university everyone will learn something about themselves and dark secrets will be revealed. Are the digidestined prepared for what is to come?
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi & Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Yagami Taichi/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro/Concept

**Concept:** In an alternate universe the digidestined and others attend an exclusive University (Digi-Uni) training them and other tamers in different digimon fields in order to protect the world from evil forces threatening the human world and digital world. 

The fields that students are placed in depending on their entrance exams will determine their position and digimon partner. The original digidestined are made responsible for one of the various fields. 

**Fields:**

**Nature Spirits:** Abbreviated as "NSp" and originally translated as "Spirits of Nature" on Bo-211, consists of members who are generic animal or monster-like Digimon, or those who dwell in desert-like areas. Members of this field are generally of the Earth element, and are weak to the Fire. Digidestined and tamers designated to this field are responsible for wildlife and plant life and collect research on digimon habits and evolution lines. Yamato Ishida (Matt) is the leader of this field. 

**Nightmare Soldiers:** Abbreviated as "NSo'' and originally translated as "Soldiers of Nightmares" on Bo-215, consists of generally demonic or undead Digimon, or those who dwell in haunted areas. Members of this field are generally of the Dark element, and are weak to the Light. Those designated to this field are responsible for night patrol and espionage. Digimon of this field are never recruited, but rather breed from digi-eggs as it is easier to build a relationship with them with a reduced chance of betrayal due to their evil attributes. Emmit Luck (OC) is the only non-digidestined to take up the position as leader of this field. Others were too afraid to take on the position and is the field with the least participants. 

**Deep Savers:** Abbreviated as "DS" and originally translated as "Savers of the Deep Blue" on Bo-214, consists of generally aquatic or polar Digimon, or those who dwell in marine areas. Members of this field are generally of the Water element, and are weak to the Steel. Those designated to this field are placed responsible for underwater missions, overseas transportation, and underwater research and storm analysis. Joe Kido is the leader of this field. 

**Wind Guardians:** Abbreviated as "WG" and originally translated as "Guardians of the Wind" on Bo-212, consists of generally avian or flying Digimon, or those who dwell in grassy or lofty areas. Members of this field are generally of the Wind element, and are weak to the Thunder. Those designated to this field are in charge of flying travel and transportation, and aerial combat. Sora Takenounchi is the leader of this field.

**Metal Empire:** abbreviated as "ME" and originally translated as "Empires of Precious Metals" on Bo-211, consists of generally mechanical or mutated Digimon, or those who dwell in urban areas. Members of this field are generally of the Steel element, and are weak to the Water. Those designated to this field are responsible for construction projects, technology, and weapons. Yamato and Taichi are the leaders of this field.

**Virus Busters:** Abbreviated as "VB", are generally sacred or angelic Digimon, or those who dwell in holy areas. Members of this field are generally of the Light element, and are weak to the Dark element. Those designated to this area are assigned as healers and placed on day patrol. They also hold a high seat in the schools council during trials and decision making. Hikari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi are the leaders of this field.

**Dragon’s Roar:** Abbreviated as "DR", consists of generally draconic Digimon, or those who dwell in volcanic areas. Members of this field are generally of the Fire element, and are weak to the Earth. Those designated to this field are highly trained in fighting and used as front line soldiers. Taichi Kamiya (Tai) is the leader of this field.

**Jungle Troopers:** Abbreviated as "JT", are generally insectoid or vegetation Digimon, or those who dwell in tropical areas. Members of this field are generally of the Thunder element, and are weak to the Wind. Those designated to this field are in charge of electricity and power of the school. They also work in partnership with those of the Nature Spirit field in digimon and plant research. Koushiro Izumi (Izzy) and Mimi Tachikawa are this field's leaders. 

**Unknown:** Abbreviated as "UK" and originally translated as "Group of the Unknown" on Bo-213, consists of generally mutant or uncategorizable Digimon, or those who dwell in the desert. Many of its members were added to the Metal Empire field. This field is occupied by those already with high degrees as researchers and scientists, but also accept a limited number of tamers to join their group. 

  
**The Dark Area:** Abbreviated as "DA", consists of generally demonic or evil Digimon, or those who dwell in the titular Dark Area. Many of its members were added to the Nightmare Soldiers field. Not part of the school, but rather rogue individuals that have partnered with evil Digimon in order to bring chaos upon the human world and the main enemy of the school.

Emmit Luck (OC)/ Partner: Dobermon


	2. A Night Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi tags along on Emmit's night patrol of the universirty. They have been dating for a few months without being public about it due to Emmit's reputation as the Night Soldier Field Leader. Others think he will betray the university, but Taichi doesn't believe that. He want's others to know about their relationship in order to defend him better. He will be asking to go to the schools annual ball with him to make their relationship public and official.

**Chapter 1**

“You would think that you had a better plan for a date than to tag along on my night patrol Taichi” Emmit said annoyed, but not too bothered. 

“Well when do we have time. We are both leaders of our respected fields and you sleep all day to be able to do these long nighters. I thought I would join you on one of your patrols.” Taichi said with a smile. 

“That’s very considerate of you, but your teams need you. You being sleep deprived ain’t going to help no one.”

“I know. But one night here and there ain’t going to be a problem for me. I promise. So chill out alright.” 

“Fine. You always get your way anyway.” Emmit says with a smirk as he lightly punches Taichi on the shoulder as they walk around the university. 

“Ow, watchit. That’s my good arm you are punching. You sure have been hitting the gym hard lately” Taichi said while playing around. 

“Well yeah, gotta have the strength to fight whatever gets in our way. Besides now I’m a little stronger so you can’t manhandle me all the time.” Emmit said playfully. Taichi blushed at the remark. After that they walked side by side in silence for a few moments, until Taichi broke the silence.

“So, um I was wondering if you planned on going to the ball next week?” Taichi asked nervously. 

“Oh… No I wasn’t planning to. I mean why would I go. The majority of the school tend to be afraid of me and they tend to not respect me since I don’t have a crest. They all think I’m going to betray the school. Besides sometimes I question your sanity for wanting to date me. You are the leader of Dragon’s Roar and the Metal Empire. You have so much going for you and I don’t want to drag you down.” Emmit said as kept his head down trying to hide his anger and sadness, 

Emmit was recruited by choice by the digidestined who needed to fill the Nightmare Soldier leader position. It is the only field with less than 25 participants due to the reputation of the digimon in that field. Everyone at the university questioned his motives for wanting to be the leader of the group voluntarily, even though they understood that the position had to be filled. Emmit has great control of the digimon at first try and to be able to control a Dobermon without a problem was even more scary to the others. 

“You think I care what others think. I really don’t. When you came to the university to ask for the position I thought you were the most impressive and courageous person I’ve ever met. And when I saw you interact with the Virus digimon and treated them like any other digimon and how they loved you back, I knew you were special. So when I asked you out months ago, I wasn’t insane. I wanted to get to know you better and start something with you because you make me feel something that no one has made me feel before. Though you can be difficult and distant at times, I still love that about you. And I love a challenge. So I think it’s time to let everyone know that we are together and lift each other up. So what do you say, you want to be my date to the ball?” Taichi said passionately as he held onto Emmit’s hand. 

“Taichi… I… I would love to go with you. I’m sorry for the negativity. It’s just since I came here my experience hasn’t been the best. You and Dobermon have been the only good thing to happen to me while I’ve been here. I’ll do my best to change. Just bare with me alright?” Emmit said, squeezing Taichi’s hand as Taichi used his free hand to wipe a tear from Emmit’s cheek. 

“Take as much time as you need. Just know that I’m always here for you. Now let’s get back to patrolling. Don’t want to get you in trouble.” 

“Who’s gonna get me in trouble. I’m the leader after all.” Emmit said with a big smile on his face. His smile always makes Taichi's heart skip a beat. It is rare when Emmit doesn’t have a serious look on his face, but when he smiles it’s like a treasure that Taichi wants to horde for himself and no one else. Taichi wished that the night would last longer, but for now he will enjoy every second. 

  
  



	3. What to Wear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmit goes back to his home city of New York to look for a suit for the ball. Luckily he remembered the small Italian tailor shop that his mom used to work at.

A few days have passed since Taichi asked Emmit to the ball, which will be coming up in a few days, but he had nothing to wear to something so fancy. He owned jackets, school uniforms, jeans, and t-shirts, but no tuxes, dress pants, or vests. Luckily it was his day off. Taichi wanted to take the day off with him, but he didn’t want him to see the outfit he would wear to the ball. He came up with an excuse that he would be helping other students from different fields. Taichi was disappointed but understood. Ever since he knew Emmit, he knew he was a busybody who had to be doing something work related. 

Even though the university was held in the digital world, the access to the real world was made easy thanks to Koushiro (Izzy) and his software programs. Thanks to the ports in the university it is easy to cross into the real world, but it is difficult for just anyone to come back. Luckily there is always a team that monitors who comes and goes and the digivices that are registered in their system are recognized so it is easy to keep track of everyone. 

This kind of access meant he could pop up wherever he wanted, so Emmit decided to pop into his home city of New York. Emmit was Italian American and learned both English and Italian from his parents, but also studied Japanese when he studied abroad in Tokyo. Growing up, his mom worked as a seamstress for a local family owned Italian tailor shop. The suits were expensive to buy due to his family not having a lot of money, but he never really needed one up until now. 

The couple who owned the shop still hung around the place, but their oldest son and daughter ran the place and did the tailoring. Walking into the shop, it still had it’s charm of vintage appearance, but luckily the suits are modern. 

“Welcome to our little shop. How can we assist you?” The oldest daughter asked Emmit with a warm smile. 

“I’m here to get a suit. Something suitable for a ball. I was thinking something in royal blue maybe?” Emmit asked

“It sounds like you are not sure of yourself?” The woman asked

“Yeah you caught me. It's the first I’m ever getting and I have no clue what to get.” 

“Well, lets ask my mother. She’s the owner of this shop and she has a good eye for what would best fit a person.” 

They walked to the end of the story, where this elderly woman no more than maybe 5’3 sat in a chair facing out a window with what seemed like a white cat… but that cat was in fact a digimon. 

“That’s a Gatomon…” Emmit whispered to himself. 

“Ah well if it isn’t Emmit Luck, Cecilia’s son. How’s your mother doing after all these years?” The elder woman asked, turning to him with a smile as she petted the Gatomon in her lap.

“She’s doing great. She’s always grateful for the opportunity to work in your family business during the time that she really needed a job. But how did you recognize me? I was only 4 when my mom brought me to your shop. It’s been 20 years?” 

“Oh sweety, it’s those green eyes that you have. The same as your mother’s. When you look into them you can sense a calmness in them. You’ve grown up to be so handsome.” The elderly woman said with a warm smile.

“Thank you” Emmit said blushing at the compliment. No one ever complimented him except for his mother and Taichi. Everyone else was too afraid of him to even speak to him for more than a minute. 

“So I hear you are looking for a suit? What did you have in mind?” The older woman asked. 

“Well I’ve never really had a suit. I thought either one in a blue color or a traditional black would do. It’s for a ball that my university is having.” 

“Oh really? How lovely. Well looking at you a blue or a black won’t due. I feel like a red suit would just look amazing on you. I can sense a passion in you. Like a love that burns bright am I wrong?” 

“N...no your not. I just want that night to be special.” 

“Wonderful, then come with me and I will show you what we have.” The elderly woman said as she got up and gently placed the sleeping Gatomon on the chair and held his hand as they walked through the store. After looking over a number of suits, one that caught their attention the most was a beautiful maroon fashioned waistcoat in jacquard fabric with matching suit and black dress pants. When Emmit wore it it felt like it was made for him. 

“Well would you look at that. I thought your eyes couldn’t look any more stunning. This suit is for you darling.” 

“I love it. I’ll take it. How much is it?”

“Don’t you worry sweetie. I’ll give it to you as a gift for your mom’s hard work. Back then I couldn’t give your mom one due to our shop having limited resources and money, but lately we’ve been really successful. Please take it as a gift.” 

Emmit wanted to cry tears of joy. This woman he hardly remembered was going to give him his very first suit that he knew was really expensive. He couldn’t be more grateful . 

“Thank you very much. I’ll cherish it always.” Emmit said fight back the tears as he hugged the older woman, who hugged him back. Luckily for him the suit was in his size and didn’t really need any alterations. He was worried that he wouldn’t be able to get one since the ball is so close and alterations take time. As they put his suit away in a beautiful black box he had to ask about Gatomon. Normally digimon don’t wander into the real world. 

“I have a question before I go? Where did you get that cat?” Emmit asked, pretending to not know she was a digimon. 

“Oh you mean Gatomon? Well she just appeared one day when someone was trying to break into our store. My daughter and I were closing shop when these masked burglars came from behind us and tried to force themselves into the store. But fortunately for us Gatomon came jumping out of the shadows and was able to fight them off. She explained to us that she was a digimon and that she was lonely just trying to look for a place to belong. That was a few years ago and ever since we took her in and she became part of the family. We were freaked out at first, but we knew she meant us no harm. She’s like a guardian angel sent to us.” The older woman said as she looked over tenderly to the sleeping Gatomon. Emmit smiled at the story and reminded him of how much he loved working for Digi Uni and doing his best to keep this kind of unity between humans and digimon alive. 

“Well I’m glad she was able to find a home. And she may surprise you one day if she turns into an angel one day” 

“What do you mean turn into an angel?” 

“Oh it's a thing called digivolution. Gatomon is able to turn in a new digimon called Angewomon when she feels like she needs to be stronger to protect you and your family.” Emmit explained as he took out his digivice and from it showed a small hologram of what Angewomon looks like. 

“Oh she’s so lovely. But I love Gatomon as she is. If I’m fortunate enough to see her in that form it would truly be a blessing but I’m happy as she is now.” The older woman said softly. After that they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Emmit made a mental note to visit her more often. Everything was coming together. All he needed now was to figure out a gift for Taichi to make it special. Maybe he will ask his friends for clues. But for now he had to get back. The day was almost over and he needed to get some rest for patrol the next day. 

The suit Emmit got. 


End file.
